piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impressions
|writer = Eric Shaw |storyboard = Javi Peces }} " " is the first episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York, and it is the first part of "The Origins Story". Synopsis Michelle has an interview that could help her enter the PINY institute along with the best young talents of the city, but first she must impress a peculiar director. Plot The episode begins with Michelle Fairchild in a Clothing Store examining the available dresses, however as she has nothing to buy, she is sent out. After Michelle gets sent out, she stares at the clothes on the window saying, “ I would like to be part of that world.”. Michelle carries on going down the street looking for a taxi, however they all go past her and splash water from the rain on her. Michelle later on reaches her apartment and puts on the TV. As there is nothing interesting, she switches it off and brings out her books. Out of her design and maths homework she chooses design but she later on gets bored of it. For that reason, she goes to check the letters that came in finding out PINY has wrote to her. Out of excitement, Michelle calls her dad to tell him the good news but she quickly cuts the phone when she finds out that her interview is on the next day. So she sewed an outfit for her big day. At the Pinypon Institute, Michelle meets Julia Cooper, Rita Finucci and Dory Skornik for the first who try to humiliate and insult her about her clothes. Michelle also meets William Bradley and Sam Ryan for the first time. In her interview Madame Forbes introduces herself and asks Michelle various questions related to famous fashion designers like Coco Chanel, and Michelle gets most of the questions right however she doesn’t have hope. After calling her dad, Madame Forbes tells her she passed the interview. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (debut; main character) * James Fairchild (debut) * Rania Forbes (debut) * Julia Cooper (debut; antagonist) * Rita Finucci (debut; antagonist) * Dory Skornik (debut; antagonist) * Sam Ryan (debut) * William Bradley (debut) * Bloomingdale (debut; voice only) * Jenny (debut; background) * Amy (debut; background) * Lisa (debut; background) * Walters (debut; background) * Security guard (debut) * Coco Chanel (debut; pictured) * Pierre Cardin (debut; mentioned) Locations * New York City (debut) ** Clothing Store (debut) ** Michelle's Apartment (debut) ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York (debut) *** Horse Ranch (debut; background) *** Auditorium (debut; background) *** Outdoor Canteen Terrace (debut; background) *** Reception (debut) *** Madame Forbes' Office (debut) Objects * Michelle's Brooch (debut) * Julia's Brooch (debut) * Michelle's cellphone (debut) * ''Peach'' magazine (debut) * Grape soda (debut) * Will's cellphone (debut) Music Background songs * Just One Step * PINY Anthem Trivia * Since this is the first episode of the series, there're a few things that aren't brought up again in future episodes: ** Michelle's voice sounds different. ** Dory behaves like the rest of the Beautiful People instead of a ditzy follower to them. ** Bloomingdale is only mentioned in this episode and it's unknown if the cat belongs to the Fairchilds or not since he/she can be heard meowing on their apartment floor. * The red-haired Clothing Store clerk has the same hairstyle as Madame Forbes. * This episode took place on September 8th and September 9th. * Rita didn't wear any eyeshadow in this episode. * After Michelle encounters Will after she's covered in soda, Will snaps a picture of her. This would become a recurring gag in which whenever Michelle is in an embarrassing situation, Will would take a picture of her by his phone. * The notes of the D-minor seventh chord are actually "D", "F", "A", and "C".https://www.basicmusictheory.com/d-minor-7th-chord Cultural references * Bloomingdale's name may be a reference to either an American department store chain or Bloomingdale, New York. * After Michelle reads her letter from PINY, she mentioned prêt-à-porter and Savile Row. * When Michelle fantasizes inside the elevator, she said, "I'd like to thank the Fashion Academy for this wonderful prize! Thank you, thank you!". This is a reference to the Academy Awards. * Pierre Cardin is mentioned during Madame Forbes's first interview question to Michelle. He actually introduced the "bubble dress" in 1954. Errors * The black-haired woman can be seen in line at the Clothing Store. However, she can later be seen walking on the street of New York in a different direction. * Michelle's flower brooch didn't appear in the reflection of the glass windows when Michelle runs past it during the rain storm. * After she throws her math book to Bloomingdale, Michelle's mouth didn't move when she said, "Oops". * James Fairchild's photo ID didn't have him wearing his glasses. * When Michelle rapidly looking through her books, the book from the stack didn't disappear in the right order and time after Michelle looks through them. * There're a few scenes in which Michelle's brooch is on the right side of her headband whereas it's supposed to be on her left side. ** When Michelle waves her arms in panic after looking through her books. ** During one of the scene from the montage when Michelle is working on her design and a sewing machine is sewing the fabric in the background. ** When Michelle is about to walk up the stairs inside the PINY entrance. ** When Michelle leaves Madame Forbes' office. ** When Michelle saw t he Beautiful People riding by after the interview. * When Julia rides past Michelle, both her brooch and pink necktie are missing. * In some scenes, Dory's bracelet is on her right waist as opposed to her left. * In some scenes, Rita is either missing her finger-less glove or she wore it on the left hand as opposed to her right hand. * When Michelle runs away after Sam accidentally spills soda on her, her brooch is missing. * When Michelle is about to take a seat in the Reception, her headband disappears. Also in one frame when the headband reappears, her brooch is on the right side whereas it's supposed to be on her left side. * When the Beautiful People rode past Michelle after the interview, Julia's brooch is missing on her head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials